Say it Ain't So, Bernie!
Say it Ain't So, Bernie! is the fifth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080. It was first released in Japan on July 25, 1989 and first aired in North America on November 12, 2001. Synopsis There is a replay of the Gundam Alex's defeat of the Kämpfer. At Granada, the failure of Operation Rubicon is reported to Colonel Killing. Killing has a nuclear warhead prepared, which is questioned by the chief commander of Granada. Killing tells him Side 6 isn't subject to the Antarctic Treaty, and he doesn't report to him anyway. The commander and his men are all shot and killed. Back in Libot, Lunland tells Christina that the police want to talk to her. The Gundam Alex is covered up while police stand near the destroyed Kämpfer. Christina heads over to them and the chief detective asks her if she is aware of anything that can help them get a hold of the 2 escaped Zeon soldiers. He believes inside information was involved in the attack. He complains about the Federation attracting the Zeon here. Chris thinks it couldn't have been helped and they helped prevent more deaths by fighting back. Al leaves a store and walks by some of the wreckage caused by the battle, including witnessing a dead kid dragged out of some wreckage. Al makes his way to the woods where Bernie is packing. Steiner's grave is nearby. Bernie thinks of Steiner before his death, when he lied about Mikhail being successful in destroying the Gundam, a lie which Steiner can easily see through. He also recalls reporting to Charlie and telling them of the deaths of the others. Charlie tells Bernie to escape immediately since a Zeon fleet will destroy the entire colony with nuclear missiles due to their failure to destroy the Gundam. Bernie pulls out a gun as he senses someone approaching, but it is just Al, who has brought him some food. Bernie asks Al about what's the matter. Al is depressed about the recent deaths he has seen. Bernie tells him they were unlucky. Bernie tells Al he is leaving the colony, upsetting Al. Bernie reveals that a fleet will be arriving by Christmas Day and will nuke the colony. Al thinks they'll be okay and can defeat the Gundam by Christmas. Al thinks they can fix the Zaku and defeat the Gundam. Bernie reveals to Al that he is just a rookie soldier and has never actually shot down an enemy mobile suit. Al thinks he is just scared and lying as a result. Al tells Bernie he knows he can beat the Gundam. Bernie pulls off the Cyclops Team badge and reveals the transmitting device inside. He says they were never friends and were just making sure he wouldn't tell anyone. Bernie tells Al nothing can change his mind and he's running away. Al says he hates Bernie and that he'll go to the police about this. Bernie tells him he'll be executed as an accomplice. Al leaves and goes to an arcade. Seeing some other kids playing an arcade game using mobile suits, he imagines a nuclear bomb hitting the colony. Al runs off after a security guard asks him if he's alright. Al heads home and runs into Chris, who is by the wreckage of a nearby house. Chris asks Al how Bernie is doing. Al asks Chris what she'd do if she knew a fleet was going to destroy the colony. Chris tells him she'd fight and wouldn't want to leave behind those she cares about. She tells him that running away is an okay choice as well. Bernie heads to the spaceport and buys a ticket to head to another colony, Francheska. Al heads towards his school, and is thrown out by the construction crew there tending to the recent destruction. He runs into Chay and Telcott who express wonder over the recent battle and are collecting shell casings. Meanwhile a Zeon ship led by Von Helsing is loaded with a nuclear missile. He objects, but Killing tells him to continue on with it. Al heads to the police and tells them about the oncoming Zeon fleet. They don't believe him based on the wild goose chase he led them on a few days previously. At the spaceport, Bernie is about to step onto the shuttle. He sees a red haired woman that he mistakes for Chris. Bernie pulls some money out to pay for a drink and finds the rank badge he gave Al there. The red haired woman drunkenly rambles on a telephone line nearby and says Francheska is a terrible colony. Bernie thinks about his past times with Al. At his home, Al's mother tells him that his father will be coming home on Christmas Day, to stay with them for good. Bernie returns to the colony and burns his ticket. Al sits in his room, worried about everyone. His mother tells him he has a call from Bernie. Al tells Bernie he's sorry about what he said before and that he's got to help them. Bernie tells Al he's decided not to run and will try and take down the Gundam. Al tells him he'll help and that he loves him. Important Events *'Deceased:' Steiner Hardy Staff *'Script:' Hiroyuki Yamaga *'Unit Director:' Shinji Takamatsu *'Animation Director:' Toshiyuki Kubooka Notes & Trivia *Another currency is mentioned when Bernie orders a drink at the spaceport bar; "Hytes", which, from the dialogue, appear to be multiples of the "Kules" introduced in the first episode.